The Four Witches of Different Worlds
by Kiyoshi5
Summary: The story of four witches each sorted into a different house but best friends during Harry Potter's year there
1. Default Chapter

The Four Witches  
  
By K5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. It's Rowlings.  
  
Also thanks to my beta Reader, Serpena  
  
The alarm clock steadily grows in volume until the young girl is finally awake enough to turn it off. The mirror reveals a tossled red head and a sleepy schrunched up face as Moira Green the second finds her feet. Bedraggled girl contiplates Bedraggled reflection, then the delicious smells of breakfast reaches her nose. A few minutes of frenzied action and she is now dressed, brushed, washed, and almost awake.  
  
Running down the stairs with no thought for the noise, Moira is not surprised to hear her mother call to her from the kitchen.   
  
"Good morning MJ," the voice sings. "Today is a very special day."  
  
The kitchen door swings open with a push and half-awake Moira steps in smiling and sniffing.   
  
"Why is that Mama," she says happily, while trying to think of whatever this good news could be.   
  
A plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast is thrust into her hands and she sits carefully in the old chair anxiously waiting to hear this wonderful news.  
  
Moira looks about her. It is a friendly yellow kitchen with sunflowers on the curtains. Every cabinet overflows with dishes, bowls, and whatnot, every bit of it which is at least twenty years older then ten year old Moira. The table she sits at has been mended by magic and creativity several times, and the pitcher, which is pouring a glass of juice for her has a small chip in the right side.  
  
"Today you got your letter from Hogwarts," sings her mother, Moira Green the first.   
  
"And I will finally be teaching there too, Advanced Muggle Studies." She pauses in front of her daughter, "Isn't it wonderful, we are both going to Hogwarts!"  
  
Young eyes light up, "Oh, that is wonderful Mama!" Moira pauses for a moment from eating to say these few words, then hungrily sets back to eating.  
  
Mother sits across from daughter, "And the best part is," she says, her voice settling into a more normal tone. "I will be teaching fourth years and up, so I won't be getting in your way too much." Daughter groans a bit as dark red hair gets mussed by Mom.   
  
"And I will have Harry Potter in my class." She stops for a moment, smiling. "That means I'll finally be able to tell him about his father."  
  
Moira stops eating completely and looks at her mother thoughtfully. Yes, she remembers the story well of how James Potter saved the life of first year Gryffindor student Moira Green. After a minute or so of silence, she finally asks, "So, then you'll finally be able to thank him now, huh?"   
  
A far away look falls in mother's eyes.   
  
"Yes, that's right," she says. The rest of the meal passes in quiet contiplation, the moving dishes making the only sound in the room.  
  
Dana Dragonfly sits at the dining room table counting again the money she earned babysitting over the summer. She looks up, her short brown hair falling back from her violet eyes and is reminded of the chaos that is her family. She pushes her glasses back over her nose and watches as eight people move around her.  
  
"Mom," she shouts over the din to a crouching woman struggling with a dark haired seven year old boy, trying to persuade Dennis to wear a jacket.   
  
"I looked at my supply list in my school letter." Her hand rests on a folded and refolded paper on the table. "And I'm sure I have made enough money to get all my own things."  
  
Mother lets the squirming boy run off, and looks up at her youngest daughter from her plate in the floor on her knees.   
  
"That is very good, dear," she says with admiration and sadness in her voice. She leans forward and pushes herself off of the floor, grunting at the pain in her stiffened knees. Finally standing, she walks to her daughter, placing a hand on Dana's shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry you have to use your own money, Dana Dear." Her tired voice shows a lifetime of sadness and sacrifices as do her hard worked hands.   
  
"It does help though." A smile forms, pushing several new wrinkles onto her face.   
  
"Now I am sure to be able to get supplies for your brothers and sisters." Lowering herself slowly, the older woman sits in a chair beside Dana.   
  
"They will have everything they need, all new."  
  
Dana smiles back at her mother and without thinking, reaches over to tuck a bit of black and gray hair back from her mother's ear. She looks about her trying to remember all that is new in her family. Mom, of course, is staying home to take care of everyone and her older sister, Dorothy has decided to put off work for a year and stay home with her to help her get everything done. Dad has a new promotion at work, making him the Head of Aquisitions at the Wizarding Museum. Her oldest brother Derwood is starting an internship at the Ministry of Magic, and the others are all in school except for Dennis at Hogwarts. Danielle is a sixth year in Hufflepuff, Dyllan is in Ravenclaw and in his fourth year,   
  
"Same year as Hermione Granger," Dana thinks, thinking all about that she has heard about the girl who she want to be like. She pushes the thought back and continues the list. Darcy is in her third year and she is in Griffindor. "And I am a first year, and could be anywhere." Dana says this aloud and hearing her own voice, she looks around the dining room. It is empty.   
  
She sighs, "I often do lose track of things, when I'm thinking. Quietly, she stuffs list and money in her pocket and goes to the kitchen to see what is left for her to eat.   
  
(A/N: That's it for now, thanks to my beta reader for sorting out what she could, and please review) 


	2. Part Two: The last two witches

The Four Witches  
  
By Kiyoshi5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. It's Rowlings.  
  
Also thanks to my beta Reader, Serpena  
  
Now onto the story:  
  
Answering the door, Mrs. Summersby finds herself looking down at two young girls. The one to the front has tyed her dark red hair up in a ponytail and is wearing a sunshine yellow shirt over bright blue pants. Socks peeking from under the cuffs reveal themselves as orange and her shoes are a bright green.  
  
Behind her and to her left is a more sensible looking girl wearing a white blouse and gray skirt over mary jane shoes. Her short brown hair looks tidy and her small wire-rimmed glasses gives her an air of someone well read.  
  
"Gooday Ma'am," Moira says as politely as she can make herself sound.   
  
"Is your daughter home?" Dana quickly adds her question,"   
  
"May we see her please?" Both girls smile angelicly.  
  
Mrs. Summersby steps back, "please come in," she says gestering inwards with a hand. She leans around the corner and shouts, "REBECCA! Your friends are here!" Turning back to the two girls now in the entry way, she says quietly. "She will be here momentarily," and leaves the two to wait.  
  
Rebecca steps out from behind the corner and wordlessly takes each friend by the hand, urging them onward. They follow her silently down the hall and into her bedroom. There she shuts and locks the door and sighs a deep breath of release.   
  
"My parents are handling it well considering," Rebecca says quietly. "But they are still muggles, and there are still difficulties."   
  
"Are they letting you go," asks Dana concernedly. She looked at her friend. Dark pants, a blue shirt, and white walking shoes make her the most average looking girl in the room by muggle standards. Her slightly curly blonde hair and dark gray eyes, though, make her prettier.  
  
Rebecca nods yes, "They consider any offer to a private school to be a good thing." She crosses the room and opens the curtains to a window, letting the warm morning sun in. "They are trying very hard to get used to the magic part." She sits on the edge of her bed and her friends do the same. "Only Rachel tried to say anything and Mom sent her to her room." Rebecca smiles, "I'm sure it will be fine." Changing the subject, she turns to Moira. "MJ, remember what we've been talking about?"  
  
Moira thinks a moment, "You mean the four?" Rebecca nods meaningfully and exitement fills the room. All three girls begin talking at once and after a few minutes of joyful agreement, Rebecca finds a notebook and pen in the bedside table behind her. She hands it to Moira, "Write Morgan and tell her about it, please. As Moira writes, Rebecca looks to Dana, "can you send it to her with your family owl?"  
  
Dana thinks a moment, "Okay Becca, but only because it is so important." As soon as it is written, Dana leaves to send the letter to Morganna and Moira stays, spending the morning with Rebecca talking about school.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Every surface of the ancient house shines as if newly built and the house elf is still working its way down the hallway, scrubbing the walls. Morganna sits on her perch behind the bay window overlooking the garden. She holds in her hand her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Across the room behind her her father paces and frets.  
  
"Our family has been proud members of the Slytherin house for centuries." He stops ,looking at his daughter disdainfully. "Look at me when I speak to you, child." Reluctantly, she turns her face from the roses and looks over her father's shoulder at the darkened oak bookcase, full of large, intimidating books. "I will not have the like Arachne name." He steps closer, catching her ice blue eyes in his. "I want to make this absolutely clear," he says firmly. "You had better be accepted into Slytherin, or you do not stay at Hogwarts. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
Morganna nods, her black braid slipping over one shoulder as she moves. This satisfies her father who leaves, seemingly floating over the wooden floor. The long train of his black cloak slithering behind him like a living shadow.  
  
Finally alone, the girl sighs noticing the lemon scent of the cleaners used to clean the room. She waits a moment, then reaches underneath her and finds an envelope under her cushion. She carefully brings it up to her eyes, opening it both cautiously and anxiously. Finally the letter is in her hands. She devoures the words with her eyes as if starving for the news within, then starts again and reads it more slowly.  
  
Dear Morgan,  
  
I've been talking with Dana and Becca and we've decided to make a pact. We four have been best friends for all of our lives and we are not willing to give it all up just because of school houses. So we shall be The Four Witches, and whatever house we end up in, we shall still be best friends. No one will stop us.  
  
In the envelope, please find two cards. If you find this to be a good idea, please send the yes card. If not, well.... I don't think that will happen. See you at school.   
  
MJ  
  
Morganna searches the little envelope and finds two cards.One is printed with yes and the other with no. She calls for Ratsbane, her owl and gives it the yes card. "Send that to MJ," she instructs it, then sends it out the now open window. She steps to the candelabra and holding the no card to the flame, burns it. She then holds up the letter and looks at it thinking. Unwilling to burn it, she hides it in her forest green robe and returns to her window.   
  
(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW IT'S IMPORTANT) 


	3. Morganna goes to the alley

The Four Witches  
  
By Kiyoshi5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. It's Rowlings.  
  
Also thanks to my beta Reader, Serpena  
  
Now onto the story:  
  
Mr. Arachne stops before the back entrance to Diagon Alley behind the Leaky Couldron, and looks at his two children.   
  
"Don't worry," Morganna reassures them again. You two take care of your buisness. I'll be fine getting my school supplies alone. I am quite capable." She thinks to herself, "Besides, I hate knockturn alley. Creepy place that is."   
  
Her father looks at her uncertainly and finally consents. "All right then." he says coursely. He gives her some money from his robe. "After all, you are a future Slytherin, you can take care of yourself." Morganna smiles, watching them until they walk out of sight, then sets down to business.   
  
She hits the blocks in the wall in order and steps through the door as quickly as possible before anyone could change their minds.  
  
She takes two steps and promptly runs into, literally, her father's old friend Lucius Malfoy. Realizing who it is she stepped into, she backs up apologizing frantically while cursing her bad timing in her head. She is barely aware of the string of apologies she makes as she slowly backs away trying to make her escape, but Mr. Malfoy lays a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.   
  
"It is no trouble at all my dear," he says with grand, false, and overdone show of gentility. "Why on earth is a young girl such as yourself out alone in a place like this?"  
  
Morganna shoves her anger into the back of her mind, and tries to be as nice as possible. "I'm fine sir, just getting ready for my first year at Hogwarts."  
  
She makes herself smile at Mr. Malfoy's next words as he says, "Ah, another new Slytherin from a fine old family." He looks to Draco beside him and nods. Discreetly, he hands him something and says, "We can't have this young girl forced to go about Diagon Alley alone, you go with her. Be an escort for her. Go!" He leaves Draco with Morganna who feels she just stepped from the frying pan into the fire.  
  
Draco Malfoy smiles awkwardly at his new charge. "So, you are going to be in Slytherin too," He says after a long awkward silence. She nods and replies,"Most likely." The pair start walking towards the shops. "Good," Morganna hears Draco say on her right side. "We need more pure blood witches and wizards at the school." He stops just outside the robe shop, and turns to look at Morganna.  
  
"Did I mention, my brother Mordred is third year this year," Morganna blurts out of nervousness. "You stupid little thing," she says to herself. "What are you afraid of? Its just Draco Malfoy, you've known him for over half your life." Another thought pipes up in her head," For that matter, why is he so nervous.  
  
Draco looks at her, pretending not to notice the young girl's nervousness. "That's good," he says. "I'm in fourth year myself." He takes her by the hand and leads her a few steps out of the path of the walking traffic. Morganna notices his hand feels the same as Mordred's except that this one is warm and dry rather than cold and damp like her brother's.  
  
"I need to talk to you a minute, okay?" Draco says quickly, forgetting that he still has her hand. She nods, allowing him to continue while hoping feverishly it isn't going to be anything embarrassing or weird. "You are like a sister to me. I want you to be as safe as you can be at Hogwarts." He finally lets her hand go. "So I give you a gift and a warning." He reaches into a cloak pocket, clenches a fist around something small and draws it out. "Hold out your hand, please."  
  
She does and as Malfoy's hand passes slowly over hers, Morganna feels something cold and metal sink into her left palm. She brings it closer to her face and opens her hand. It is a silver medalion in a form of a snake wrapped in a widdershins (counter-clockwise) spiral around itself. For a moment it looks as if its ruby red eyes are glowing fiercely. Morganna blinks and the glow is gone. "Probably the sunlight hitting it," she thought.  
  
"It protects its wearer," she heard Draco say. "Father helped me find it for you. He said you could really use something like this." He takes it from her hand and lowers it over her head. "There, perfect." For a moment it almost seems like there is a whispering in Morganna's head, unintellegable but dark and cold. Then it is gone, and she dismisses the imagining from her mind.  
  
"Thank you," she manages to say, trying to sound gracious. The silver medalion feels heavy against her chest and the magic inside feels unfamiliar. She hears Draco begins to talk once more, saying, "Father said if I understood parselmouth, that I would actually hear the magic working, but I don't." Morganna nods. "I guess that would explain it," the thought comforting her as she thinks it. "I do know parselmouth, always had, and so I hear the magic inside the medalian working to protect its wearer."   
  
She thanks him again and asks, "So, what is the warning?"  
  
Draco thinks a moment, Possibly to find the right words to say. "I have enemies at school. They are no match for me of course," Straightens his shoulders proudly and holds his head up a bit. "However, Father thought they might try to hurt me through you, since you are almost my little sister." He pauses again wording his thoughts, "So we, er...I want you to avoid them until you learn some magic to defend yourself with." He stops again frowning, "This is almost ridiculous, me warning you against him, The Famous Harry Potter!"  
  
"Harry who? Morganna asks honestly, having heard not a thing about him. At this Draco laughs - taking her to be Facetious (don't know how to spell that). It is several moments before he can stop enough to speak, "Yes, that's it Harry Who!" He drapes an arm around her shoulder. "You and I are going to get along fine, lets go do some shopping. The rest of the morning goes by uneventfully.  
  
(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW IT'S IMPORTANT) 


	4. The Last Diagon Alley Trip

The Four Witches  
  
By Kiyoshi5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. It's Rowlings.  
  
Also thanks to my beta Reader, Serpena  
  
Now onto the story:  
  
After Moira told her mother about Rebecca's parents' having difficulty adjusting to her becoming a witch, the senior Moira invited Mrs Summersby and Rebecca to go to Diagon alley with the pair of them." We could get school supplies for both girls, and I'll answer any questions you have so you can feel comfortable about sending your daughter to the school." Christina Summersby agreed and the four met outside the Groggy Griffin.  
  
"Call me Chris," her mother says nervously holding out her hand. "And of course you know my daughter, Rebecca." Mrs Green takes it warmly.   
  
"I am Moira Green, this is my daughter MJ or Moira Junior, which its short for." All shake hands with each other, ending with Moira and Rebecca pretending to meet each other overenthusiasically and in fun.  
  
"Before we start," Christina begins uncertainly, "I'd like to ask a few questions."   
  
Mrs. Green nods and she continues. "Why does my daughter have to learn Potions?" Hand reaches in pocket and Chris pulls out her daughter's letter. "Think of it as chemistry," the new teacher replies. "For that is basically what it is."  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Its always good to know how to defend yourself."  
  
"Herbology?"  
  
"Growing plants, not too bad."  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures?"   
  
"Harmless ones, really."  
  
"Flying and Transfiguration?"  
  
"That's a bit harder to explain, but still I promise they are safe." Moira Senior smiles at Mrs. Summersby. "I'l be teaching this year at Hogwarts and I promise to watch your daughter as well as mine."  
  
A few minutes later they are through the doors and into Diagon alley. Mother and daughter are describing everything as vividly as a pair of tour guides to their two guests who seem to be trying to record every bit of the unusual place in their minds. First stop is Madam Maklin's Robes for all Occasions.  
  
As Moira and Rebecca were being fitted for robes, the girls hear snippets of conversation as Mrs. Green is explaining everything to her new friend. Everything from, "I knew Severus Snape when I was in school and I hear he's teaching potions now," to, "Headmaster Dumbledore is the greatest Wizard alive. If anyone can keep the school safe, he is the one to do it."   
  
They also hear bits like, "Quidditch has really become a lot safer nowadays, only the occasional minor injury," and, "Hogwarts have four houses, as I mentioned before, but your girl does not seem the Slytherin type, so she could end up in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravanclaw." They can even hear this, "Some think that muggle born witches and wizards are not as good as self-proclaimed purebloods, but in my experience I find that they are some of the best students because they are more adaptable."  
  
At long last, the girls are done and with new robes and hats, they run to meet their mothers. The two women are chatting so amicably together, it is a minute or two before they notice that the daughters are now waiting for them. Christine smiles at her daughter, "My Rebecca is a witch." She looks to her new friend, "I think its getting easier to say. I think I've almost accepted it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Dragonfly family travels to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder, and aside from one or two landings one fireplace off, it pretty much goes smoothly. It is not long before all nine of them are together again. And as soon as they are gathered, they begin to separate. Dad went with Dara to the robe shop, Dorothy and Danielle goes toward Ollivanders to look at wands, Derwood and Danielle goes towards Ollivanders to look at wands, and Dennis is whimpering to Mama for ice cream.   
  
"Take him, I'll be fine," Dana says to her. Mrs. Dragonfly kisses her daughter on the forehead. "Only if you are sure dear." She takes her son by the hand and walks away towards the ice cream shop. Dana watches her go, "Why is it there are so many and yet I'm still alone?" She asks this question in to the open air, then looks across the alley and sees Morganna with a blonde/white haired Slytherin student.  
  
She thinks about going to her to see if she needs rescuing, but decides not to at the last moment. Instead she steps into the apothecary to get a few ingrediants for Potions class and a cauldron. It seems done too quickly, so she walks across the alley, passing to look at pets. The owners is busy with someone else, so Dana walks slowly from cage to cage until she finds a creature that seems just right for her. There is a spark of intellegence in its eyes most unusual for a creature that small. So she buys the white mouse and names him Boo.  
  
Boo seems content sitting on her shoulder, so she put his box in the cauldron and steps out the door. Even in the hustle and bustle of the alley's activities, Boo shows no inclination to run. Morganna is no longer here nor is her companian, whoever he is.  
  
Next, she goes to Ollivander's to get her wand. It only takes three tries before he finds the one that fits her. Nine inches, Holly, Unicorn Hair. "Isn't that interesting." Mr Ollivander says, I remember I gave one very much like that one to your father when he got his first wand." He wraps it and boxes it for her and she sets it in her couldron before walking out the door.  
  
Her mind is racing with thought all through robe fittings and several other shops she barely remembers as she moves on autopilot, thinking. Who is the boy Morgan's with and is he a real friend or someone to play nice to? Maybe I should have rescued her. I don't know. Why haven't I seen MJ or Becca? How is Becca's parent's handling the news of her being a witch. I hope they didn't have any trouble getting here. Does muggle money work here? Sometimes I wish we were ten, then someone would take me to these shops and I wouldn't be so alone."  
  
She comes back to herself at Florish and Blotts, getting the change back for her first year books and a nice copy of Hogwarts, a History. She looks down at her list, everything is checked as done. Tired, she carries her full cauldron to the Leaky Cauldron to meet her family. 


End file.
